Post mounts are frequently used in the construction of decks, porches, stairs, and other structures that include railings. FIG. 1, for example, is a schematic illustration of a portion of an exemplary railing system 100, including a post mount 108. The railing system 100 comprises a railing 102, a support surface 104, and a plurality of posts 1061-106n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “posts 106”). Generally, the rail 102 is supported in a spaced-apart relation relative to the support surface 104 by the posts 106.
In order to mount the posts 106 to the support surface 104 (which may comprise, for example, wood or concrete) in a substantially invisible manner (i.e., little or no outwardly visible hardware), post mounts are often first installed in the support surface 104. For example, the post 1061 is mounted to the support surface via a post mount 108 (illustrated in phantom). Specifically, the post mount 108 is fastened to the support surface 104 in a secure manner, and the hollow post 1061 is then slipped over the post mount 108, like a sleeve. In this manner, the post 1061 is supported securely by the support surface 104 and in turn provides secure support for the railing 102.
Some railing systems for decks, stairs and other applications include cable rails, formed of rod cables or braided metal cables, with or without plastic sheathings. The cable rails are often used in conjunction with rigid railings and posts, which may be fabricated from plastics such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or pressure treated lumber, e.g., a 4×4 post. FIG. 2 illustrates, for example, a schematic illustration of a portion of an additional exemplary railing system 200 that includes cables or “cable rails” 2301-2303. The railing system 200 also includes a railing 202, a support surface 204, and a plurality of posts 2061-206n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “posts 206”). Typically, an installer is required to drill a series of holes 218 in the posts 206 in order to install the cables 2301-2303. The cables are then passed through the holes 218 and affixed to the end posts, e.g., posts 2061 and 206n, with fasteners 2201-2205.
In some instances, a fastener may comprise a flange attached to the end of the cable such that the cable cannot be pulled out of the post to which it is affixed, e.g., fasteners 2201-2204. In other instances, a fastener may comprise a threaded bolt and a nut, e.g., fastener 2205. The threaded bolt and nut may secure the cable 2301 in place and may further be tightened to provide a desired tension in the cable 2301. In another example, cable 2302 may be tensioned by a tensioner 240, such as a turnbuckle or similar mechanism. As illustrated in connection with cable 2303, a cable may further be affixed to a wall or other vertical surface, e.g., wall 250 where the railing 202 ends. For example, an end of cable 2303 may be hooked to a screw eye 260 that is threaded into the wall 250.